Lost love
by kittie-lover aka devil kitty
Summary: pairing IY KA MI SA beginning IY SA ending.After something terrible happens to Miroku and Kagome,will Inuyasha and Sango become more than just friends? Revised!


Lost love, new relationship?

-Flash back-

_Thoughts_

Normal

* * *

It was just another day for the group of shard hunters; the jewel was almost complete every one knew that the final battle with Naraku was near.

"Hey Inuyasha can we stop and rest now? My feet are starting to hurt."

Kagome whined.

"Again? That's the fifth time today! No wonder it's taking so long to get to the village where the shard supposedly is."

Inuyasha said and pouted while the humans ignored him and rested.

* * *

Else where...

"You wished to see me, Naraku?"

"Yes my dear Kikyou, I hear that you want to get rid of that miko that hangs around Inuyasha, is this correct?"

"Yes it is, but it is impossible with Inuyasha there to protect her, it seems like he is always by her side."

"That is not true; there is a way for you to get rid of that miko for good."

"How?"

"Every now and then she goes to a well and jumps in and disappears for a good while, you can seal that well after she goes in and disappears."

" I don't know how to seal the well or I don't think my miko powers can do it either."

"Here I have a sealing spell take it and say it after the young miko disappears within the well." Naraku handed Kikyou a piece of paper and then disappeared.

"I will finally get rid of you Kagome once and for all."

* * *

Back with the others ...

"It's about time we leave, at the rate were going you guys would die of old age before we collect the rest of the shards, oh wait that would be better for me 'cause I wouldn't have to wait for you slowpokes." Inuyasha said sarcastically

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Sit!"

Kagome yelled. After the spell wore off Inuyasha got up and jumped up a tree.

"What the hell was that for you stupid wench?"

"SIT!"

"You biiiiiiitttttttccchhh."

Inuyasha managed to get out a few words before he crashed into the ground.

"That Inuyasha will never learn will he?"

Miroku said and sighed,

"Nope."

Sango and Shippou said together.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to argue.

"Hey Sango, could you come with me I need to talk to you alone, if you don't mind." Miroku said.

"Sure, Shippou you stay here with Kirara and those two while I go talk with Miroku." Sango told Shippou.

Miroku and Sango walked in silence until Miroku broke the silence.

"Sango, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now."

"Really, what is it?"

"Wow, it is a very nice day today, don't you think, Sango?"

Sango punched Miroku in the arm.

"Out with it monk."

"I I I love you Sango, I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

"What?"

"I said I love you Sango."

"I love you to Miroku, at first I didn't believe myself I kept telling myself again and again that your just a perverted, no good, lecherous, womanizing pain in the,"

Miroku raised up his hand.

"O.K. Sango I think I get the point."

"But then my love for you only grew stronger."

Sango was blushing different shades of red.

"Oh, and one more thing, will you be the mother of my children?"

After Miroku said that, Sango broke out in laughter.

"Why are you laughing Sango?"

"It's just 'giggle' that you've 'giggle' asked so many girls 'giggle' that question and 'giggle' its funny hearing you ask me."

"You think it's funny that I ask girls that question. Well,there is a reason I ask girls that question and a good one to."

"Really, what is it?"

"The reason is because I know that I won't be here for that much longer before I get sucked into my wind tunnel, and if I can't kill Naraku by the time that happens then I want my kid or kids to do it for me just like I'm doing it for my dad and my grandfather."

"Oh, and I thought it was because you came from a family of perverts."

"Well I guess that's another reason."

Miroku said scratching the back of his head.

"You still didn't answer me Sango."

"Sure I guess, since you have a 'good reason' for it."

Sango said and giggled.

"Good, now let's get started shall we?"

Miroku said and pounced on Sango pinning her underneath him. They were just about to kiss when they heard their names being called.

"Sango, Miroku?" Kagome called.

"Where are you guys?" Called Inuyasha.

Then they found Sango and Miroku (still in the same position ).

"Did we interrupt anything? I think we'll leave you two love birds alone." Kagome said and giggled.

"You didn't interrupt anything we were just talking." Miroku said calmly.

"Fine then lets get going to look for more shards." Inuyasha said.

"Seriously, Inuyasha is that all you ever think about, shard hunting?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"No, that and kiky. I mean you Kagome." Inuyasha said and laughed nervously.

Kagome was fuming.

"SIT!"

"There they go again." Sango said and sighed.

Miroku whispered something in Sango's ear and she blushed which made everyone look at them.

"What!" Sango said and blushed more.

* * *

Evening.

"I think its time to set up camp." Kagome said.

"But it's not even dark yet!" Inuyasha complained.

"It's not up to you Inuyasha right guys?"

"Right!"

Everyone said except Inuyasha.

"Fine!"

Miroku whispered something to Sango and she nodded.

"Me and Sango are going to go talk, we wont be back till morning so don't come looking for us." Miroku said happily.

Every one stared as the two disappeared into the woods.

Ten minutes after Miroku and Sango left Inuyasha's ears started to twitch and he blushed.

"What is it Inuyasha? Why are you blushing?" Kagome Asked.

"I think Sango and Miroku are doing more than just talking." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh." Kagome said and blushed.

* * *

Morning.

When Sango and Miroku came back everyone was already up.

"Hey Miroku, the next time you and Sango go 'talk' would you mind doing it where I can't hear you? You guys kept me up all night!" Inuyasha said.

"You heard us?" Sango said and blushed Inuyasha nodded.

"Guess we have to go alittle bit farther nextime right Sango?"

Miroku said as he patted her on the butt, Sango then smackd him and he fell to the floor.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry, I guess old habits die hard."

Kagome could barely hold in her laugh, and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Come on everyone lets go, hopefully we could reach the village befor noon."

Kagome sighed._ Typical Inuyasha. _

* * *

There you go, chapter 1. Next chapter I'll have Inuyasha and Kagome together. 


End file.
